


Cigarette.

by onlyna (robs)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: High School Prom!AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Un tiro solo, dai!” lo incita Zayn, ridacchiando con le spalle appoggiate al muro esterno della palestra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarette.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'iniziativa "[AU!Ziall Fest.](https://www.facebook.com/groups/WankiFic/doc/482301418517748/) del gruppo [Wanki!Fic](https://www.facebook.com/groups/WankiFic/).

“Un tiro solo, dai!” lo incita Zayn, ridacchiando con le spalle appoggiate al muro esterno della palestra; la musica arriva forte e chiara, quasi fastidiosa considerando che ha voluto fumarsi una sigaretta per allontanarsi dal rumore degli altri. Niall lo guarda dubbioso, prima di scrollare le spalle. Avvicina le labbra al filtro che il suo accompagnatore sta tenendo verso di lui e inspira: la sua bocca è gelida, tutto d'un tratto, ma prima che possa rendersene conto e soffiare via il fumo le labbra di Zayn sono sulle sue. La sua bocca sa di uno strano misto di fumo e menta, un mix strano ma piacevole, e il bacio va avanti più di quanto avessero previsto.   
È solo il colpo di tosse di Louis che li fa sobbalzare, la sigaretta ormai consumata a terra, e l'amico ride delle loro espressioni sorprese.  
“Avanti, piccioncini, stanno per eleggere il re e la regina di quest'anno,” dice, posandosi le mani sui fianchi fasciati dalla camicia bianca che indossa, “Harry ed io stiamo concorrendo per i titoli, avanti, muovetevi!”


End file.
